How Do You Say I Love You In Robot?
by Viva La Falta
Summary: School's back in session after the Summer events of Mission City, and Sam tries to settle back into normality...with his holographic Human representation of his robotic alien best friend. Shouldn't be too difficult. Mostly Fluff, some slash later.
1. Beginnings

**How Do I Say I Love You In Robot**

**A Fanfiction By Viva La Falta  
**

**Rating:** T for now, will get heavier later.

Earth had not been what Bumblebee had expected. It seemed so...bright and loud, something that didn't suit the young Autobot quite right. He'd grown so accustomed to the dark and broody Cybertron that he wasn't exactly that excited when Optimus informed him that they were headed towards Earth, fearing that any time spent on the blue orb would be nothing less than a rather huge burden on him, yet that was until he met what he'd come here to protect.

One Samuel Witwicky was the most interesting thing that Bumblebee had ever come across in his many years of life. Arriving on Earth when the boy was just twelve in Earth years, Bumblebee was never once put off by the strange planet as he thought he'd be, because every little thing that Samuel did made his interest peak to new levels. Simple things that normal humans would find completely average or less than, Bumblebee would study with great interest. Whether he were playing a game of "Basketball", as the humans called it, or went to see a "Movie", Bumblebee was absolutely intrigued by it. Bumblebee had spied on other humans as well, hoping that all of them would be just as fascinating, but none ever seemed to make something in Bumblebee's circuits spark like Samuel did. Though it did bother Bumblebee in some ways, he just decided to pass it off as something he probably need not worry about. Little did he know that it was indeed everything the young bot would ever live for.

Five years later, Bumblebee stood in a clearing far into the woods near Sam's home, the boy resting on his large yellow shoulder. It had been a month since the incident at Mission City, and peace had taken over the small town, much to Bumblebee's enjoyment. Not having to fight meant more time to relax with Sam, more time to listen to him speak, laugh, complain, breathe. For five years Bumblebee wasn't exactly sure why all of these things made him so blissfully happy, but he wasn't about to question a good thing.

"But yeah, Humans most of the time don't...click after a while. Mikaela and I are great friends, but we both realized that there was this...invisible force that was between us and just knew that it wouldn't work out. So we decided to just stay friends, and I'm honestly happy with that decision, you know I wouldn't lie to you Bee." Sam finished, explaining why he and Mikaela had broken up.

"Invisible force?" the yellow bot began. "I've been on Earth for a few years and never encountered such a thing, couldn't you just use a weapon to destroy it?" he asked, puzzlement obvious in his voice. Sam couldn't help but laugh at his guardian's response. "Y'know, for someone so intellectually advanced, I thought you'd know a little more about metaphors." he chuckled. "There's no physical wall between us, like brick, or steel. It's more of an emotional thing y'know? Kinda like... when your heart tells you something's not right." Sam elaborated, staring off somewhere deep in thought. "I'm still confused, the heart is an organ, it has no mind, nor vocal prowess thus cannot speak. You Humans are far too complicated, perhaps you should learn Cybertronian." Bumblebee sighed. "Heh, when you teach me how to speak erratic digital sound waves and pulses, I'll teach you the ways of the metaphor." Sam joked, petting the large robot's head. "Oh it's not really that difficult to be completely honest. Listen." A sort of digital pulse escaped the yellow bot, sounding similar to that sound you hear when a TV is on yet not receiving any sort of input. Sam stared and waited til the bot was done, subconsciously smiling at the sound, finding it...for lack of a better term "beautiful".

When Bumblebee had finished with the foreign yet somehow familiar sound, he turned his head to look at the boy resting on his shoulder. "What is it Samuel?" Bumblebee asked, slightly concerned at the dazed look on the young boy's face. "What did you say?" Sam asked, speaking quicker than intended. Bumblebee's large electric blue eyes stared into Sam's smaller chocolate ones. "I said 'I am the luckiest sentient being within this universe because I have you as a best friend'" Bumblebee replied, it coming out as a slight whisper.

Sam's heart beat in a way he'd never experienced before, a small lump growing in his throat. "You're an idiot" Sam began, a bashful grin appearing on his face, "You can't be the luckiest senti-whatever in the universe, because I've already taken that title by having you even wanting to be associated with me. You're strong, you're insanely smart, and you can turn into a friggin' car!" the boy exclaimed. "I've never been anywhere near as happy as I have since meeting you." Sam ended, softly fingering the yellow coat on Bumblebee's head.

They stared at each other for a while, lost in thought, the far away sounds of cars passing by the only disturbance to the bizarrely perfect moment. After a minute, Sam realized that his face was getting rather hot, and not wanting to be caught blushing by a sixteen foot tall robot, he suggested that it was getting late. He asked Bumblebee for assistance getting back to ground level, and after the yellow bot transformed into that sleek camaro that Sam loved so much, they began the ride home.

The ride was smooth yet awkward. Sam didn't really know what to think of the previous conversation, feeling it was heavier than it probably should have felt. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the radio suddenly turning on, Bumblebee quickly scanning through the stations searching for something that Sam knew he'd like either way. The station settled on some sort of soft rock that Sam instantly liked, as he'd predicted. It was just another one of those things that Sam loved about Bee, the way he instantly knew Sam preferences in music, movies, books, and almost anything else out there. He subconsciously petted the steering wheel in front of him, the car revving it's engine in response. Sam loved his car.

The yellow Camaro pulled up to the small path leading to the Witwicky garage. "Samuel...you have three minutes and forty-five seconds to get in the house before curfew. I'd rather not see you scolded by Judy again. Last time she yelled so loud I think my processors were affected..." A hint of fear in Bumblebee's voice. "Just...let me stay for another minute. I feel...that much safer when I'm with you, I know I'm only a few feet away but...just one more minute, please?" Sam pleaded, feeling pathetic at how desperate he sounded. "...Alright Samuel, but just one minute." a smile could be heard on the Autobot's tone. The radio crackled as it switched to a different station, playing a relaxing soft jazz tune. Sam's eyes began to fall, tiredness slowly consuming him, but he fought it, not wanting to miss the short time he had left with Bee. He never truly realized how much he enjoyed just being near Bumblebee. "Samuel...you must go." the British voice could be heard though the radio. "Trust me, as much as I like having you here with me, it's not my place to dishonor your parent's wishes." Bumblebee said, cutting off Sam's protesting whine. Sam sighed lightly, and finally agreed to go. He exited the car, shut the door gently, and before he headed towards the door, he ran his hand over the cool finish of the camaro's hood. "'Til tomorrow Samuel."

* * *

Sam awoke groggily that morning, a series of strange dreams costing him a comfortable night's rest. He couldn't remember exactly what was going on but he knew it involved him and Bumblebee. It felt...important. Almost as if he were receiving some sort of message from his subconsciousness. Lost in thought he was startled when his mother knocked on the door, alerting him that he would be late if he didn't hurry up. He sighed, deciding it was best not to dwell on it, and headed for the bathroom to perform his morning rituals.

A half hour later Sam emerged from the house, lazily dragging his feet to the camaro parked outside of his garage. He couldn't help but smile when he reached the yellow car. At least Bee would make his day better, he had no doubts about that. "Good morning Samuel." Bumblebee's British voice greeted him through the car radio. "Mornin' Bee. It's Friday, and I've decided after school, it'd be a boys night out, just you n' me." Sam grinned, patting the dashboard. "I'd enjoy that very much." Bee replied, enjoyment indeed could be heard in the Autobot's tone. "I knew you would, but first, we should get that whole...school thing done first. Ugh, why'd summer vacation have to end?" Sam whined as they pulled out onto the road. "Well, at the very least it's your last year of High School, is it not?" Bumblebee asked. "Yeah, you're right, but can you blame me for not wanting it to end? I'm pretty sure no one else's vacation was even remotely as exciting as mine." Sam giggled, reminiscing at the insane events that occurred over the last two months. "It was indeed eventful." Bumblebee sighed, not as happy with the summer as Sam was. Violence and chaos was not the Autobot's cup of energon.

After a few minutes of friendly banter, the two finally arrived at Sam's school, much to his displeasure. He opened the door about to exit when Bumblebee suddenly called his name. Sitting back down in the driver's seat, car door ajar, Sam waited for Bumblebee to speak. "Samuel, I have a surprise for you. You'll receive it in a few moments, but...keep your eyes peeled as you humans say. It'll be...more than meets the eye." Bumblebee finished, even he realizing that last part was what Humans called "cheesy". Sam laughed, and rolled his eyes as he exited the car. "Okay secret agent man..." He closed the door and could only wonder what that was about as he walked towards the school.

Sam entered the main office of the building, scanning the chart listed on the wall for his name. He spotted it quickly, just like every year, not many people in the world had "Witwicky" for a last name. Now knowing where he was headed, room 202, he began to walk out of the crowded office when someone caught his eye. A lightly tanned boy, about Sam's height, wearing a pair of black and yellow sneakers, blue faded jeans, a yellow T shirt with two black stripes across it with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it, lightning yellow hair, and quite possibly the most electric blue eyes Sam had ever seen. Sam jumped slightly as the man turned and stared directly at him, a large grin on his face. Sam immediately began to fidget where he stood, playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie, as the boy of his recent attention walked over to him.

"Hello Samuel." the boy spoke, making Sam's heart skip a beat. His voice...it was... Bumblebee's?! "B-Bumblebee? But, wha-whe...HOW?!" Sam exclaimed, fumbling over the sudden shock. "Calm down Samuel, I'll explain later. See you in homeroom." Bee winked, taking Sam aback at the almost too realistic human gesture. He stood there, mouth agape trying to process the recent event when he was brought back to reality by the screeching school bell. He shook his head, and ran towards the stairs, towards answers.

Sam couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair. The yellow haired teen was only a seat in front of him. He had so many questions, but whenever he was about to relinquish one, the boy would turn around knowingly, giving that same inquisitive wink. Sam gave up quickly, deciding that answers weren't exactly coming his way any time soon. He slunk back in his chair as he listened to Mr. Cignotti, the homeroom teacher, begin roll call. Seeing as how his last name is not only rare, yet begins with the fourth from last letter of the alphabet, Samuel knew he had time to spare. He laid his head on the desk, his mind wandering here and there, images of robots dancing in his head. It was all he ever thought about anymore. He continued his wandering thoughts when a voice brought him back to reality. "Present." a familiar British voice rang throughout the room.

"Mr. Alaster...Beaman is it? " Mr. Cignotti began. The boy in front of Sam perked up. "Yes, sir." his British voice seeming to boom throughout the room. Everyone seemed to be equally surprised and curious about the unfamiliar voice, their attention all on Bumblebee. "British accent?" Mr. Cignotti asked, an eyebrow raised. "Yes sir. I was born in New York, but was raised in Britain. I've recently moved back to the United States under personal circumstances." Bumblebee answered. Mr. Cignotti seemed impressed at the simple story, nodding his head and then moving onto the next name. When Cignotti was out of earshot, Sam tapped his guardian...or whatever he is at the moment, on his shoulder. The blond turned around, that same grin on his face which accompanied Sam's puzzled one oh so humorously well. "...Alaster..._ Beaman_?" Sam asked, each syllable drawn out in confusion. Bumblebee chuckled. "Alaster, meaning guardian of mankind, and Beaman...well it means keeper of bees. I thought you'd like that, I would have picked a better name if I had more time, but it was more difficult than I thought it'd be. You humans need to stop being so unruly and decide on one language. It makes everything so much easier." Bumblebee said as he stared up at the cracked cieling tile above him. It never ceased to amaze Sam at how quickly the bot took to human gestures. "Mr. Cignotti is coming back. We will speak during lunch." and without another glance, the blond turned around. "and close your mouth!"

* * *

A/N I apologize for the horrible pun in the beginning, but I mean c'mon who doesn't love a nice "more than meets the eye" reference, huh? Anywho, this is the first part of a story I hope to carry out for a while. The rating WILL go up in the future, and though I do have a human Bee set up, this story is mainly about Bot-Bee and Sam. There's not enough stories out there that have Bot-Bee as the dominant love interest! Please R&R!


	2. Answers and Apples

Time could not have gone any slower. There was only a minute left until the bell rang, and Sam was more than eager to finally get to Lunch. He knew Bumblebee was having way too much fun making him squirm with curiosity, not giving so much as a slight hint during the four unbearably long classes that followed their initial meeting in homeroom.

"Thirty-seven...thirty-six..." Sam counted down each painfully slow movement of the clock above the blackboard. He glanced at "Alaster", the boy's bright yellow hair shifting slightly as a breeze entered the classroom. Every class that Sam has had so far, Alaster would coincidentally _also _have, and, coincidentally of course, he would be seated right in front of Sam. 'Just a series of rolling coincidences!' Sam's thoughts were bitter and sarcastic, the entire situation making him irritated. He hated being out of the loop. Whether it were not knowing what a group of alien robots' tactics in war were, or simply what his friends were laughing at, Sam always had to know what was going on and why. The bell shrieked making Sam jump. He forgot how maddeningly loud the damn thing was. He sloppily threw his ajar notebook into his book-bag and in an impressive maneuver of speed was out the door before the bell stopped blaring.

Outside, he impatiently fidgeted where he stood, waiting for his...friend? Yes, friend sounded like a good adjective for whatever the hell he was looking at. It was still Bee, in some way or form, and as long as it acts like Bee and talks like Bee, he was sure he could call whatever the hell "Alaster" was a friend. Finally, Bumblebee exited the classroom, an evil smirk on his face.

"You know Sam, you really should be a bit more patient, good things come to those who wait." Bumblebee giggled. _Giggled?_ Sam's head wrapped around the unfamiliar sound for some reason, he'd never heard Bumblebee _giggle_ before. How human could this form really be? He shook the thought from his mind, more immediate matters rushing back to him. "You have put me through hell today mister, and I want my answers already. Walk. Quickly." Sam said, irritation obvious on his face. Bumblebee giggled some more, causing Sam to give him his "serious" face, as he called it. This just seemed to make the tan boy laugh more. Sam sighed, his shoulders slouching in defeat. "Can we _please _just go? You know how I get when it comes to being out of the loop..." Sam pouted. "Ahh but that's what makes it so fun." Bumblebee laughed. Sam glared at the boy as "Alaster" finally began to walk down the hall. A muttering Samuel followed two paces behind him. 'What vocabulary' Bumblebee thought.

* * *

The lunchroom was bustling and loud. People were talking, playing, eating, some even fighting, just as Bumblebee had predicted. Knowing that the general teenage population is usually too preoccupied with each other during the mid-day feeding hour, he thought that this would be the best time to explain everything to Samuel without someone overhearing them. The two walked to the back of the large room, Bumblebee leading as they made a beeline for a secluded lunch table. Some sort of curse or some other stupid myth ensured that no one else would sit here. Had Bumblebee remembered something so minuscule from Sam's daily ramblings about this place? Bumblebee gestured for Sam to sit down, doing so himself after Sam had.

The tan boy sat with perfect posture, hands folded neatly on the table, and a warm smile on his face. "Oh don't give me that smile you jerk, what the hell is going on here?!" Sam blurted out all at once. The boy in front of him chuckled. "It's quite simple Samuel. This is my holoform. It's me, and it's also not me. It's just a blend of light, sound and a few other things that would be a tad difficult to explain to you at the moment. When put together, it projects the image you see before you." the boy finished, calmly waiting for Sam's response. "But if you're just a hologram, then how come you can physically touch things or physically be touched?" Sam asked, his mouth set into a puzzled slant. "You don't listen well Sam, I said this is my holo_form_, not my holo_gram_. This is an embodiment of me, we're not quite sure as to how we do it, but it's come in..._more_ than handy in the past, so we're grateful to be able to perform such a thing." Bumblebee shrugged. Sam nodded, chewing absentmindedly on his lip. "That does make sense I guess, well...as much sense as you guys make anyway. You're not exactly normal." Sam smirked. "Says who?" Bumblebee challenged. "You humans are stranger than any other race I've seen before." Bumblebee sighed. Sam chuckled, deciding not to take topic any further. "OK so, how long does this form last? I'm sure you have some sort of limit before you have to rest." Sam said, biting into an apple he picked up on the way to the table. "About twelve hours, give or take a few minutes. It also depends on how long I spent in stasis prior to projecting my holoform." Bumblebee watched Sam as he chewed, chuckling at how loud it was. The boy never learned how to eat quietly. "OK, so in this case, how long until you have to go back into stasis?" Sam eyed the tan boy in front of him. "Considering we've been on patrol frequently as of late, I haven't given myself much time to rest, so I will have to stop projecting this form as of 7:00 P.M tonight." Bumblebee finished. Sam nodded, a sort of impressed look upon his face.

"So why exactly are you doing this?" Sam asked before taking another bite of his apple. "Well...that is, um..." Bumblebee stuttered, his eyes darting left and right. "What? Just spit it out already." Slight irritation audible in Sam's voice. "The same could be said to you, are you going to eat that apple or does your imitation of a cow have a second act?" Bumblebee rebutted. Sam's cheeks reddened as he swallowed the mouthful of fruit. "Har har. Now shut up and answer the question." Sam wiped at his mouth. "You do realize those commands as you've listed them completely negate each other correct?" Bumblebee smirked. "Y'know...you were never this lippy a month ago." Sam said as his forehead began to wrinkle. "Well, what can I say Samuel, you've rubbed off on me." Bumblebee grinned at the boy in front of him, then his face turned very serious. "I...I like spending time with you. You make me laugh, you explain things that I do not understand, and to top it all off I feel very...protective of you." Bumblebee finished, staring down at his neatly folded hands, avoiding eye contact with Sam. Sam was taken aback by the emotional confession, receiving that same feeling from last night. This conversation seemed so much more heavier than it should have. He let it sink in for a moment, not wanting to look at Bee. After a few moments of silence, Sam smiled. "I guess I'm stuck with you then, huh?" He grinned at the teen in front of him. Bumblebee's perfect white teeth gleamed in the florescents of the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed like a blur. Having all of his questions thoroughly answered, Sam was more open and upbeat towards Bumblebee (or as he's grown accustomed to calling him throughout the day "Alaster") and they were more talkative during the remainder of their classes. After the final bell of the day rang, the two exited the large building and walked towards the yellow camaro that was neatly parked across the lot. "Uhh...so can you drive while you're all...holoformy?" Sam asked, Alaster couldn't help but laugh. "Just get in the car Samuel." Alaster opened the car's door (Well..._his_ door) and sat down in the passenger's seat before completely vanishing. The hair on Sam's neck flickered to life, and he did a quadruple take trying to see if anyone near had seen the Houdini act. A few people were somewhat close, but remembering that his windows were heavily tinted knew that they were safe. He quickly rushed to the driver's side and settled in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just go vanishing like that? What if someone saw you?! I mean really, Bee you need to think about your surroundings more! What ever happened to your whole disguise shtick you guys're always spouting about? Is it really that difficult for you to not wait until we're away from public view bef-" Sam's ramblings were cut short as the car suddenly started down the road, radio blaring.

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

Sam repositioned himself in his seat, stumbling a bit. "Har har har, you jerk. And turn that off, I hate that friggin' song. You _know_ I hate Rhianna." Sam sat back in his seat, Bumblebee automatically fastening him in. The radio suddenly changed, a mix of static and garbled voices stinging at Sam's ears.

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here  
_

Sam groaned. "And now Pussycat Dolls? _REALLY_ Bee? Are you trying out a career in executing? Death by Horrible Music?" The radio garbled once more, actually sounding like an electronic giggle.

_Let him whine  
Just let him go crazy  
It's too late now what's done is done  
Just let him whine_

Sam didn't say anything this time. He just gave a look of utter irritation to the rear view mirror which flashed quickly in response. "Are you done? I swear you've picked up on sarcasm and teasing way too quickly. I think I need to put you in behavioral school with Mojo..." Sam sighed, laying back in his seat as he massaged his temple. "Would you be joining me then? Deity knows you need it more than I do." Bumblebee challenged. "Ugh Bee, you can't say 'Deity knows' in school. It's unnatural. Just stick with God Knows. Nice, simple, American, and normal." Sam sunk even deeper in his seat. "Indeed it may be more natural to those around you, yet saying Deity is more broad and has a far lesser chance of hurting those of different beliefs." Bumblebee explained. "Be that as it may my yellow friend, if you're going to hang around me in school you have to act somewhat normal." Sam's lazily lifted his hand in the air for effect.

Suddenly the car stopped. "Wha-Bee, what's wrong?" Sam shot up straight, looking around for some source of trouble. "No, no it's nothing Samuel, I'm sorry to startle you. I was just surprised...are you...allowing me to join you in class?" Bumblebee asked, sounding utterly happy. Sam had a look of confusion on his face. "Allowing? What made you think I wouldn't?" Bumblebee began driving again. "Well...you seemed a little...displeased earlier at the whole ordeal. I was fearing that you might not accept my plans to join you in school..." Bumblebee's speed was out of character, slow and careful. "I wasn't unhappy bolts for brains, I was just surprised. It's not everyday I get to meet an alien robot's holographic human counterpart, OK? You have to expect some sort of emotion out of me, y'know?" Sam finished explaining. Bumblebee began to pick up speed, confirming that Sam's words put the bot's mind at ease. "Do you truly feel that way Samuel?" Bumblebee asked. "Yes. I do, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sam?" Bumblebee laughed. "But I like Samuel better." The car picked up it's pace as it headed toward's the Witwicky home.

* * *

A/N OK, so I apologize for the short and late chapter, but I'm sure many of you are aware of a little something in our lives called "Drama" It's constantly and annoyingly present in my life, so I blame that for the lack of the delay. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but no promises can be made. I hope you enjoy it!

Songs:

Shut Up and Drive- Rhianna

I Hate This Part- Pussycat Dolls

Let Him Whine- Scabs


End file.
